


Project - Chicken and Children

by JaliceCookie



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Kids, Night, Prison, Project, VisaVis, Womenpower, day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: "...and for the next Months, you will take care of these Kids for a few Hours. Don´t even came up with the Idea of doing anything stupid! " - thanks to an new Project, some Inmates at Cruz del Sur end up takeing care of young Kids, to learn more about Responsibility. What could go wrong?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

"I can´t hear anything! That´s so unfair! What are the grown ups talking about?"

"Maybe we get a new Playground?"

"Or Sweets - i hope we get sweets and lots of cookies - i love cookies"

"Sure the Guards are talking to our Parents about all the nice things - we wann have?"

"Why not? The day before yesterday - Palacios gave me a candy bar"

"Hey! So you lie to me - you said you haven´t candy left! Mean Liar!"

"It was just one...and it was only for me"

"My Momma say´s sharing is caring - you don´t share"

"Fine you are not even my friend"

"I don´t wanna be your friend...you´re bossy"

"I´am not!"

While the Children in Sector for Mothers and pregnant Women, were talking about why all the Grown ups have to go with the Guards, to talk about something - the official-inoffical Leader of the Group was no amused, that her ´friends´ accused her of not sharing the Candy Bar she got yesterday. In the meantime - the Parent´s had an not so amusing talk with the Guards and the lovely Directora Aguirre.

"...that´s mostly our Plan of the Project. I understand, if any of you are against it - but we see it as a Chance for both sides" - that was the End of the Directora´s little Speech and most of the Mothers in the yellow Uniforms were - not very happy about this so called Project.

"If you need Kids for any kind of Rehabilitation Shit, just get your own. This is Bullshit!"

"My Cell Roomie is right...this Time. How ist this Project positiv again? It´s not like our Kids are thrilled to visit another Part of this rotten Prison"

"What do you mean with ´I´am right this Time?´"

"You know what i mean with that. Like yesterday, when you´re Daugther wanted to flush the Mascara down the toilet?"

"It dosen´t fit you anyway - have you took a look in the mirrow?"

"Oh shut up Hija de Puta!"

"How the fuck do call me?!"

"Ladies please - if we calm dawn, i can explain, who the Project works and I´am sure we can work together - vale?"

The Mothers looked from the Directora towards the Guards and it took a while, until they were ready to pay attention to the Directora again - and listen to her so called Project.

"It´s mostly like the Concept in Cruz del Norte. There the Inmates take care of a Chicken. They feed them, make sure they are okay etc. Of course our Intention is not - to giv your Children away to Women in the other Sector of this Prison. We see it more than a - few Hours per Week Project. They will go with the Guards to the other Sector and there they are going to spent a few hours under supervision of course - with a little Group of Inmates - It will be Cell Block 2" - there was silence for a few Seconds, before Miranda was confirmed with all sort´s of curses and threats.

"Are you loco?! Cell Block 2 is nuts!"

"Worst Idea ever - what coffee have you drunk today?!"

"I don´t let my Kids anywhere close to Cell Block 2 ! What is wrong with you?"

"There are just insane and bad People - what kind of an jerk Project is that?"

"Our Kids are no Chicken - when you are so looking forward, to gave them some R esponsibility - why don´t you buy Chicken as well...or some Fish?!"

"Did i got this right? You want to gave little Children to that Cell Block, were Yolanda was killed a few days ago?! Thats loco!"

"Enough! I understand your Point of View - but you can see it as a Chance. For both Sides. The Inmates in Cell Block 2 will have the Chance to learn how to deal with new Responsibility, your Children will be able to make some ´New Friends´ and if you allow your Kids to take Part in this Project - it will reduce your sentence for 6 to 8 Monts. I will give you two Days, to think about that Offer and the Project - About the Security concerns - the Kids will be with their ´Cell Friend´ in one of the Art Workshop Rooms - under the Supervision of some Guards and a Art Teacher" 

Most of the Women left the Room annoyed - some of them were really thinking about to go along with that Offer and that Project. When their Kids will be Part of it, for just a few Hours during the Week and at the End, their sentence will be reduced for a few Month - it could be something positiv right?

While the Mothers were an their way back to the Cell Block, were their Children were already waiting for them, Miranda took another closer Look on the List she made. Sure Cell Block 2 wasn´t that safe - but it could be a chance for some of the Inmates and for the little Kids as well. Miranda read the Names on the List one more Time.

**_\- Teresa González_ **

**_\- Ana Belén "Anabel" Villaroch_ **

**_\- Macarena Ferreiro_ **

**_\- Zulema Zahir_ **

So what could go wrong? 


	2. Chapter 2.

Everyday life in Prison could be very boring. Even if there was the routine that every Prisoner should be familiar with, it was not the individual work Activities and the Workshops, that the Women had to do, no sometimes it was the free Time activities, that one should pursue or the Gaps between Work and Dinner.

Many of the Women tried in their own way to cope with the Boredom that was in Prison. Whether it was playing basketball in the Yard or consuming illegal things like Drugs - the Women had to do something , so that this Boredom doesn't drive them crazy. And what could be better against Boredom than developing a Business Model from it.

And who could be better at this, than a Business Woman like Anabel Villaroch?

She controls the Drug Market in the Prison, has a loyal cleints and her own ways and means of smuggling drugs and other forbidden items into Prison. How good it was that Husband visits were allowed.

She was someone, you should watch out for, especially if you owed Anabel a favor. Or when you owed her Money. Then the friendly and ´helpful´ side of the Businesswoman stopped showing.

The new girl in Cell Block 2 had to deal with that personally. Because Macarena had borrowed her Lawyer and a Cell phone with a SIM card - the new Girl had underestimated the Consequences of owing someone like Anabel a Favor. In the end, the Blonde had quickly gathered the necessary Money - but Anabel knew sooner or later Maca , would crawl back to her, because she needed a new Favor - or because she urgently needed something else to deal with another Problem.

Sooner or later everyone comes back to her - that's how it works and Anabel is happy about the Business she had built over the Years and the powerful Position she has reached.  
  


It wasn't all without Setbacks and Arguments. For Example, it took a While for her and Zulema to ´respect´ each other.

As long as they don't get in the Way each other's clients and sales, or interfere, the two Women avoid each other. Don't underestimate someone like Zulema - that was what Anabel thinks always about the older Woman, she was sure that Zulema is a dangerous beast.

Someone you don't want to be alone with. Anabel knew, how to get her Money and that she had a certain power in Prison. At least as far as it goes with Cell Block 2 .

"Anabel Villaroch , please come to the Director's office! "- one of the Loudspeaker Announcements rang out and the Businesswoman got up from her Bed and gave her an unsuspecting look towards Soledad Núñez , before Anabel left the Cell.

Anabel had no Idea, what might be the Reason - but if there were Problems, she had already figured out a Tactic to get away with it - to get away without Consequences - it has always worked well so far. Why should it fail this Time?

"Is this going to be a Class Reunion or what?"

Shortly after Anabel closed the Door to the Directora´s Office, she recognized several familiar Faces.

Maca , Tere and Zulema were also in the Office and seemed no less surprised to see Anabel. The Question that was now in the room , was rather - what could be the Reason for the Presence of the 4 women - who could not have been more different. It was an extremely strange constellation.

"No - it´s not a Class reunion. We have started a new Project and the four of you have been chosen to take part in it. Two guards will take you to one of the Art Workshop Rooms. You will learn to deal with new Responsibilities and you will once a Week for a few hours take Care of the Kids from some the Women, from the Sector for Mothers and pregnant Women. If you take Part in this Project, it will reduce your Sentence for a few months - if you should get the Idea , to do something stupid - you will be excluded from the Project - We should leave now - I'm sure the Children are waiting very curiously"- Miranda didn't even give the surprised Women the opportunity to defend themselves against this Decision, so she pointed to the closed Door of her Office.

"Was it your brilliant Idea to give a bunch of Children of criminal Women to a Group of other criminal Women? I wonder if the mothers were enthusiastic about this Project" - came it skeptically from Zuelma, who had crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kids? I ... I don't know if this is a good Idea ... I mean ... I already have problems taking care of myself ... what if the children are afraid of us..or of me?" came it carefully from Tere.

"Of course why shoudn´t they be afraid of a Junkie", Zulema commented coldly and Tere took a step back , by the nasty voice that came from Zulema.

"Children? Something new - but I don't think that this .... Compilation of the Group could work in the long run Directora?" Anabel said in in a calm but interested voice.

"I think the Idea is good - I also get along very well with Children," said Maca confidently, who tried to ignore Zulema's annoyed eye roll, which was obviously aimed towards her.

"I'll explain it to you in more detail on the way okay? To start quickly , each of you will be take care of one Child , with whom you will attend the Workshop ... to ensure safety for everyone...." - and so Miranda left her Office, the four Inmates followed her and two guards made sure , that no one could get back or change their mind about this Project - while the small Group made their way toward the Art Workshop Rooms.


	3. Chapter 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gatito = Kitten

The art workshop room was filled with all sorts of Things, that were needed for painting today. There were brushes, small glasses with water, white canvases, and lots of bright paint colors. All dangerous Objects with which the four chosen Prisoners could have threatened or injured the Children - or so the Guards believed at least - had been safely stowed away.

Right now, the Art Teacher and two Guards were already in the Room. Those who had been assigned to watch this Project for the next few hours were at the Entrance to the Room, talking near by the art Teacher's Table. Something like this was completely new to the Man and basically he found it good - if they wanted to give Prisoners / Inmates a chance for Rehabilitation - only he had never seen it in the form of working with Children.

The guards warned the art Teacher about one of the Inmates - there was no question that this was Zulema. But the art Teacher should only know what to expect. Because with Zulema it was like with a Shark - you never knew when it would attack you or whether it would just swim past you. It was scary.

When the Door opened for the first Time - it were the seven Children and a Teacher who worked for the Preschool , who would be in the Art room today. Four Children, who would spend Time with the Inmates and the other three Kids were there , so that the Children would not feel so lonely at the Start.

It was Sandoval's Idea who suggested that the four Children shouldn't necessarily be left on their own devices for the first Meeting - and because most children feel more comfortable in a group in new Situations. And Miranda had approved this Idea. It would probably help everyone to feel more comfortable with this Project and create a less tense Atmosphere.

The art Teacher greeted the seven Children and explained , that they were allowed to look at the materials for the art lesson until the other Adults arrived.

Some of the Children ran enthusiastically towards the art materials - while others took a little distance from the door and looked curiously at the Adults that were present in this Room right now.

Five minutes later the Door opened again and Miranda entered the Room, followed by Tere, Macarena, Anabel and Zulema - the two Guards closed the Door behind them and were greeted directly by some Children - who had decided - that it was much more exciting and It would be more fun, to use the long and large room to play catch - for this Reason the Directora was not given any attention at first - because the Children were completely focused, on running away from the Person who was chosen as 'the Catcher'.

The five children who were still playing catch, and didn't stop playing until they noticed , that the other two Children - who hadn't played along - were now standing with the art Teacher and then they realized , that other Adults were in the Room as well. So they stopped running around the Room and joined the other Children.

"Hola Niños - I am Directora Aguirre. Your Parents explained to you, why you are here. Today you will meet your new ´Friends´ for the first time and you will join an art Class together" - Miranda addressed the Group in a friendly tone.

"My Mommy says, you are the boss, right? Can we get a new Playground? The old one is very stupid and ... old" - said a Girl with dark hair , who was standing in front of the rest of the Children. She was the unofficial-official leader of the Group - the one who didn't want to share her candy and didn't back offf from speaking out loud - mostly she was speaking out lout her oppinion of things.

"Didn't we forget something Freya?" - it came with a friendly undertone from the Preschool Teacher , who was standing next to the art Teacher.

The dark-haired girl looked from Miranda to the Preschool teacher and didn't seem to know, what the Problem was. The Playground was just stupid and old. The adults who lived here with their Parents had only recently received new Balls to play with and a basketball basket. If you already had the boss of the prison here - you should ask those kind of things, right?

A boy behind Freya raised his hand, as if he wanted to report something in Class, and the Preschool teacher nodded satisfied and gave the boy permission to answer.

"Freya forgot to raise her hand ... oh and she didn't ask nicely"

"Right Dylan - Freya you know the rules right?" - the Preschool teacher praised the boy , who gave the answer and Freya just pouted. Stupid Dylan. Didn't he want a new Playground?

"In fact, this Topic is planned for the next Meeting. But that is something for a different Time. Do we want to start with the Introduction?", Miranda replied, unimpressed by Freya's Behavior and the Preschool teacher explained to the Children , what exactly will happen next now. 

After the children understood how it would now work - Miranda said goodbye and left the Room with two of the four Guards. The art Teacher and the Preschool teacher had received a list , of which child had been assigned to which Inmate.

*******

"Vale, vale - then we start. Dylan? You can go with ... where is it? Ah here. You can go to a free seat with Macarena" - read the Preschool teacher and Dylan nodded and looked curiously which of them Women was probably Macarena. When a woman with blond hair walked up to him, Dylan gave her a friendly smile.

"Hello Dylan - I'm Macarena - how old are you?", Maca asked friendly and you could see straight away, that the blonde got along well with Children.  
"I'm already 5 years old. Next year I'll to go to School" - Dylan replied proudly and the two of them were walking to an empty seat - Dylan told her , that he was able of writing his name and he could read a little bit as well.

"Freya? You can go to one of the free Tables with Zulema", - said the Art teacher to Freya and the dark-haired girl looked from the teacher to the three Women.

Zulema didn't like having to deal with the Group's bitch. Seriously now - why do you assign the Problem Child to her? Not that she was too happy to be in this shitty Project at all.

  
"Can I change the Child?", Zulema said after a few Seconds and the two Teachers exchanged only a brief, confused look.

  
"That ... is actually not part of the Project - besides, Freya is really easy to get along with", the Preschool Teacher replied calmly. But Zulema didn't care. Her gaze went to a little blond-haired Girl who looked shyly at the Floor and tried to hide behind a girl with red hair.

Only the printed T-shirt on which a small kitten could be seen, gave an idea that the blonde was still there.

"I'll change Freya for her - ey Gatito!" - Zulema whistled once and while Freya looked rather pissed off, that someone didn't want to work or paint with her - the blonde-haired girl looked very carefully away from the red-haired girl's arm.

"Her name is Sofia and she is my little Sister," said the red-haired Girl and gave Sofia an encouraging look

.  
"Ah, right, Sofia was actually assigned to Teresa", said the preschool Teacher now and found the tone that Zulema used, absolutely inappropriate.

"No problem - Tere will be happy to change the child with me - isn´ that correct Tere?", said Zulema and put a hand on the shoulder of the group's Junkie. And since Tere was just as afraid of Zulema as he was of Anabel - she just nodded quickly and in agreement.

However, Freya was now very bit pissed off , that she had completely be ignored and got replaced by someone as quiet as Sofia. The girl sat pouting on the Floor and thought everything was totally stupid and unfair.

"If Freya doesn't like - may I paint a picture with someone? Then my little sister doesn't feel so alone?" said the red-haired girl.

  
"Well, if that's what you want Olivia - please go to one of the free Seats with Teresa, Sofia you do the same please with Zulema and Freya, if you want to calm down, you are welcome to sit on a chair and in the Corner - or you sit down next to Cheryl and Connor and paint with them? ", suggested the Preschool teacher and Freya made a annoyed sound, hit the floor with her hand in frustration before she got up.

  
"You are all stupid and mean!", Freya said before she went to the other two children - who were only there to spent the fist Hours with the other kids - and so she started painting with them.

  
"And finally we still have Hector and Anabel", - the art Teacher read out once and a boy with Glasses on his nose waved friendly towards Anabel- before he simply took her hand and walked with the Adult ot one of the free seats.

Tere also introduced herself , to the red-haired girl who listened to the name Olivia and was aske by the redhead, what her favorite color was - after Olivia had assured her little sister Sofia, that they would stay in the same room, Sofia had let go of her older sister's arm and took a cautious step towards Zulema.

Zulema looked at this little kid with the ridiculous kitten t-shirt for a moment and Sofia reminded a bit her of Casper. That could be interesting. The main thing is that Zulema doesn't have to deal with such a bitchy kid like Freya.

  
"Did your mother pick out the T-shirt, Gatito? That would explain the bad taste", said Zulema and watched as the little girl looked confused at her for a moment and didn't seem to fully understand , what the Adult wanted from her.

So Sofia just gave her a shy smile and then went ahead to one of the last available seats, while Zulema followed her less motivated.


	4. Chapter 4.

"... or should we paint something else? With so maaaany Flowers and a Tree ... with a Swing? At Home we had a Tree with a Swing - that was great. Here we have a Playground ... but that one is old and the slide is also very slowly "

Macarena couldn't help but smile. Dylan had been telling her for five minutes about, what he liked and what he didn't want to paint. His Hand hovered over the different Colors and the little Boy seemed to have so many Ideas that he couldn't decide, what to do first.

She had encouraged the Boy to just paint what he wanted and if he had Problems Maca would help him. Dylan, however, liked to tell the Blonde about all the things he liked in his daily life and that the Playground in the Area for Mothers and pregnant Women was very old.

"You have a Playground? That's great, isn't it?", Maca inquired in a friendly voice and thought it was good that Children who had been unfairly put into such a situation, had at least a little normalcy and could play at the Playground. Even if the Thought of raising a Child in prison gave her goosebumps.

"Yes, but a slide that is not that fast - it's no fun. A new Playground would be great. Do you have a Playground too? Or are you adults not allowed to have Fun?" Dylan replied thoughtfully and dipped the brush into some green.

"Can we paint a meadow with Flowers? I can paint the Meadow and you can paint the Flowers Macarena?" Dylan added in a happier tone. The decision was made - it should be a Meadow with Flowers.

  
"We have a basketball field and benches to sit on - and a Gym. We have also can have fun and I think if I throw a some more balls - I'll get better in that too. Do you have any siblings Dylan?", replied Macarena, as she was watching Dylan ran the green brush over the picture and began to paint a Meadow.

"We also have a Soccer ball to play with. But Freya threw it over the big Fence and it is lost now. I have a big Sister - she's 8 and I'm 5 years old - but my big sister lives with Dad", continued Dylan and he didn't seem sad, that he was living here in prison with his Mother and not with his Father and Sister.

"And you don't have any Football now? Maybe we can give you a Ball? We have a lot of them and most of the other Grils just take basketball. Or did you already get a new Ball to play with Dylan?", Macarena asked friendly and Dylans shook his Head.

  
"Hector wanted to ask for a new Football - but he's scared of Fabio Martínez and ..." before Dylan could finish his sentence and explain to Macarena more precisely, why they didn't have a new football - he was interrupted by Hector.

  
"That's not true! It was Olivias turn to ask!" Hector shouted to clarify this one detail.

  
"But you lost the game and so ... it was your turn," Dylan called back.  
"Just because Olivia tricked me and I fell", Hector replied quickly.  
"I haven't tripped you Hector - you tripped because your Shoe was open," Olivia called from her seat.

  
"... that's not true. You pushed and tripped me on purpose Olivia!", Hector held on to his position.

Dylan glanced briefly from the two Children to Macarena and it confused him, that he hadn't answered her Question, but was completely distracted from the discussion between Hector and Olivia.

  
"... but maybe my Dad will bring us a new Soccer ball , when he's visiting with my big Sister. But mom says it will take a long time. Are you a big sister Macarena?", Dylan came back to the Subject of siblings and family.

  
"I have a big brother and a little Niece. If you don't get any Football in the near Future, you can ask Fabio - he's actually quite nice", said Macarena, and she was somehow sorry for the 5th year old and his Friends that they didn't have a Ball to play.

  
"Really? Okay. Can you paint a Tree? You're a big Girl and I'm sure you can do that right?", Dylan asked, pointing once to the canvas - exactly where a Tree would look good.

  
"Claro - I should be able to paint a Tree" - and so Maca began to hold the Brush, dipped it in the brown paint and tried to draw a Tree.

*******

"... that was so mean of Olivia... that she tricked me. I never wanted to ask Fabio about a new Football. He scares me", said Hector to Anabel and tried to paint a Sunflower. He thought it was really mean , that Olivia had tricked him like that.

  
"If you need a new ball - you can also ask Palacios. I mean it must be boring for you children without one, right?", Anabel replied and she looked at the little boy for a Moment. He was furious that an apparently old topic had been brought up again and that it was his fault that the other Children could no longer play football.

  
"No ... Dylan says his Dad is bringing a new Ball some day. But sometimes Dylan also lies and you shouldn't do that. Lying is mean and wrong"

  
Anabel made no Reply to this Statement and only looked at Hector for a Moment. He looked like the Nerd of the Group. But that was only the first Impression and as Anabel had learned, she knew that the first impression could often be wrong.

  
And in this case her Feeling was also confirmed to be true - because when Hector painted another line with the brush - something of the color - of the sunflower ran all over the Canvas. And Hector glared at the picture, just to cross his arms over his chest.

  
"Now it looks stupid and it's broken!"

  
Anabel just rolled her eyes a little annoyed. The last thing she wanted to do, was spend the next few Hours with a annoyed kid. And if the Nerd of the Group wasnt happy with something - like the all ran over yellow color on the Picture - then that was a pretty shitty Reason to be in a bad Mood.

*******

"I .. I don't know if I can paint a Butterfly ... I definitely can't and ... you can do much better Olivia ... don´t you want to try it?" - Tere sat unsure on the Chair and thought it was interesting that she had been chosen for this Project - but she could hardly take care of herself and now she should paint a picture with a little Girl? That was a bad idea because Tere wasn't very talented at Painting. Even if Olivia was nice - unfortunately Tere had no Idea how to behave towards the Child, because Tere was so confused and restless.

  
"I can paint Strawberries really good - but not Butterflies. It only has to be a very small butterfly, okay ? Our Mom can't paint either - but she always says - we should try. Can you please paint me a Butterfly for me Tere?" , Olivia asked with such a friendly voice and Tere looked at the brush that was held out to her - that the Junkie couldn't help but nod carefully and a few moments later Tere tried to paint a Butterfly with a trembling hand on the still empty canvas.

It went wrong and after a few moments Tere couldn't control the trembling of her Hand anymore. She dropped the brush and it landed on the Floor.

  
"Excusar ... ... that wasn't on purpose ... i ... I'll pick it up", said Tere and she wanted to grab the brush - but Olivia got the same Idea and wanted to climb off the Chair - In doing so, however, she knocked over the small cup with Water with her elbow and this water landed near Dylan - or Dylan's clothes. Luckily it was just water with no color - but Dylan couldn't help but point it out to Olivia, what happend.

  
"Oh Liv, I think your water wants to run away!", Dylan shouted in Olivia's direction and she just smiled a bit sorry at him. It was good it was only clear water without any Paint in it. 

*******

After another half an Hour, the Preschool Teacher and the Art Course Instructor decided that they could take a look at the Results. So the two went to the Tables and took a look at the Canvases.

"That looks very good Dylan and Macarena. I really like the tree with the quirrel"

"Hector you don't need to pout ? If Anabel can help you, you still have enough time to continue painting the picture. Perhaps you can paint something else that is related to the Yellow Color?"

"You help Teresa with the Painting - that is very nice of you Olivia and I like your picture very much too. Keep up the good Work"

"Sofia and Zulema .... why is your screen still completely blank?"

The Art Teacher and the Preschool Teacher looked a little surprised at the blank canvas, when they got to Zulema and Sofia. No brushstroke had been made - there was no splash of color on the white Cnvas and not even the water had changed color and the brushes were on the table unused.

"It´s called modern Art. I thought you studied this Subject? Don't you see the Meaning behind it?" - Zulema crossed her arms over her chest and looked closely at the other two Adults.

"Well - you both still have enough time - talk to each other and find out what you want to paint," said the Preschool Teacher and the art Teacher, still surprised that the two did not start yet.

  
"Of course - you question the Creativity of a white Canvas. You know that hurts", replied Zulema and then picked up the brush and dipped it into the green Color.

But Zulema didn't apply to put the brush on the blank Canvas - she dipped it into the glass with the Water. The Water turned green and the inmate poured the water once on the blank Canvas.

  
"See Art? Can you stop bothering me with your questions now?! . It's annoying. Looks good doesn't it or Gatito?", Zulema turned briefly to Sofia, who was sitting on her Chair and looked from the soaked greenish Picture to Zulema.

"Not finished!" said Sofia and grabbed the second unused Brush. She dipped it in the black color and painted something as well as it worked - that looked like a house - or a boat that had sunk - Zulema couldn't tell it with the best of intentions. When Sofia climbed onto the chair next to her again and held out a pen to the Inmate, Zulema raised an eyebrow skeptically.

  
"You don't really think , that it looks less shitty with a some paint of a pen on it, do you?" Zulema said, amused and did not understand what Sofia wanted to reach with the pen.

  
"Writing our names, si? On the Picture?" Sofia asked shyly and put the pen on the Table.

"If you hope that someone will buy it - that will never happen. Hey Anabel? Do you have to label the Picture with your Name or so?", Zulema replied and briefly whispered these words to Anabel.

  
"I have no Idea - the Child is not talking to me and he is angry that his picture looks so ... worse. Don't you want to give me yours for five Minutes?", Anabel replied helplessly and nodded once to Hector, who was still pouting.

Zulema just laughed and took the Pen , to write her name at the Picture.

  
"You can write now. Go ahead and put your name under Gatito," said Zulema disinterestedly, when she was back on her Chair.

"Sofia is only 4 - she can't write yet," said Olivia and Zulema rolled her Eyes. She was here to make it as easy as possible, to earn a few years less of her time in the Prison - not to teach a 4 year old , how to write her own Name.

That was the Preschool Teachers Job - but even that she didn't seem to be do right. Pathetic.


	5. Chapter 5.

Zulema looked from the greenish dripping Picture to Sofia, who continued to simply hold out the pen towards her.

Didn't this Child know , who she was sitting in front of?

The Inmate was definitely not going to do this favor and write the name of the four-year-old on the Picture. It was enough that she had to put her Name on it and if the girl hadn't been taught how to spell her name yet, it wasn't her goddamn job. She was an inmate in a prison and not a Teacher.

  
"Help?" asked Sofia hesitantly and looked shyly at Zulema. Yes, she really reminded the dark-haired woman of Casper. Although she really preferred such a shy deer to this little bitch called Freya, who thought she was hosting a scene because nobody wanted to work with her.

But instead of giving the Girl an answer, Zulema just demonstratively turned away, leaving the four-year-old alone and instead watching Anabel deal with Hector. Had to be shitty when the child was just in a bad mood. At least Zulema could say that this picture was finished. Completely soaked in green paint and a few black felt pen strokes on it. Art - a mystery by itself.

While Hector had continued to stare angrily away ,because his work of art looked so broken due to the fading yellow, Anabel had picked up a brush herself. She had never shown interest in art, but she didn't want to be kicked out just because Hector thought he must be in a bad mood.

After all, after a few improvements, the picture didn't look so completely ugly and bad.

  
"I think the Girl misunderstood something. Or did you tell her to paint with her hands on the picture?" said Anabel and nodded once to the canvas - where Sofia a little helplessly with the pen and more wrote over her little hands, than on the Picture.

  
"Seriously, Gatito? You are absolutely useless. Look at yourself. The ridiculous kitten on your T-shirt won't help you either", Zulema said to Sofia in a mocking tone.

  
"If you don't need it, she can help me. Hector ignores me. Sofia? I bet you can paint a lot better than Hector. Would you like to help me?", Anabel said, amused, and then turned to Sofia, who had the felt pen just lay down on the table next to Zulema and then wanted to walkd towards Anabel. However, Zulema thought this was a really shitty idea and held the child by the tip of her T-shirt and pierced her with a threatening look.

"Don't even think about that Sofia. Anabel would sell you for 10 Euros and you would never see your mother or sister again - although that might even be better for you", said Zulema and while Sofia only looked at her confused, Anabel said a little more quietly only a comment addressed to Zule, which one could ask for much more - but she would not agree to sell kids. Children were taboo and all the girls Anabel sold on were of legal age. In addition, one of the mothers would cut off her head - and they were all really like lions when it came to their offspring - kind of creepy.

  
"Or Zulema just tells nonsense and you get an ice cream if you help me. Hector could have had it as well, but he prefers to be in a bad mood, what a shame", Anabel lied and the word ice cream was enough to convince Sofia and she was with Anabel a few moments later to take the brush held out in hand.

Hector, however, had got up from his Chair and snatched the brush from Anabel before Sofia could have reached for it and now, after what felt like half the time, started to paint something on the Picture. Sofia just shrugged, ran back to her seat and sat in the chair next to Zulema.

  
"Forget it, you will definitely not get any ice cream - stuff like that dosen´t get in this rat hole", said Zulema immediately and could hardly keep the annoyed rolling her eyes as the children's preschool teacher walked around again , with the art group leader to see the final results and speak to her students in that exhausting voice of praise. The children were hardly stupid or hard of hearing and Zulema was convinced that some of them, if they weren't complete idiots, would have responded just as well to a normal speech as to this ´But you did that so well etc ... ´ Talking Shit.

"So - we'll let the pictures dry now and at the next Meeting you can show them to your mothers and take them with you to your Cells. We'll clean up now and wash our hands, won't we?" - said the Teacher to the group and while most of the children began to tidy up the utensils, Zulema had pulled out a free chair and put her Feet on it. Others worked and she watched it relaxed and without Stress - that was exactly what she liked. Wonderful.

"Sofia look. Isn't our picture pretty? Tere painted the Butterfly" - Olivia proudly points to the painted picture of Tere and her and the beautiful Butterfly, which the junkie managed to create in the end.

  
"Pretty butterfly", smiled Sofia and thought the picture of her big sister was really great.  
"Oh you drew a meadow, didn't you?", Olivia replied when she looked at the joint picture of Sofia and Zulema which was mostly green.

  
"Zulema painted with green and Sofia painted the leaves," said Sofia proudly, pointing with her hand to the points in the picture that should represent the leaves in bright colors.  
"We painted a meadow with a tree and a swing. Maca can paint really good ," Dylan shouted proudly from his seat.  
"Shall we play hide and seek in the playground afterward?" Asked Olivia to the group.

  
"Yes and Hector has to start - he still didn´t ask for a new ball so...he can start seeking," said Freya, who with her two friends had already finished cleaning up.  
"Can't the adults play along? That would be great?", Asked Olivia, looking hopefully from Tere to the preschool teacher.

  
But the answer to that would be no. Motly for safety Reasons, it would not be possible, but it would be a bit strange if Maca, Tere, Anabel and Zulema would just walk with the children to the block for mother and pregnant women, to visit the Playground . Didn't really have to be that way.

  
"That will not be possible, children - but for the next Week we are thinking of something nice to do, so that you can meet together with your new cell friends"

And why did this Sentence sound like a Threat to the Inmates?


	6. Chapter 6.

"... I can't believe they chose someone like Zulema for this Project and not me? I love Children"

Rizos was sitting next to Maca on her bed and had eagerly listened, to what the Blonde had to tell her about the first meeting with the Children. The woman who was always full of positive energy, had heard that some Women had been chosen for the Project - but she thought it was almost an Insult, that they hadn't even asked her about it. She liked children and get along very good with them.

In addition, a little bit talking, painting and helping with washing hands was a nice balance when you look at the other shit the Inamtes need to do as work. Maybe there was still the possibility to change in that Project?.

Because with the best will in the world, Rizos could not imagine that someone like Zulema had a great desire to help a Child with painting etc. and to make ´new friendships´. Zulema was everything ... just not a child-loving Person...or Person you could trust.

She had a fucking Scorpion as a pet and was the unofficial Queen of Cruz del Sur. Who came up with this stupid Idea - to include her in the Project?

"I´am sure you would like it. The children are all nice. Well, with a few exceptions", replied Maca, leaning her head on von Rizos shoulder. It was fun but also very exhausting.

"You mean that little Bitch Freya? Or Hector?", Anabel mumbled from her Bed after she came back into the Cell. Even though Hector volunteered towards the end of the first meeting, Ana found him just as exhausting as Freya.

  
"I think you just have to get to know him a little better. Hector seems to me to be an intelligent little boy", replied Maca and began to play curls with Rizos hair.

  
"You only say that, because you had one of the tamed Children. Dylan spoke to you voluntarily. How comes?", Anabel replied skeptically.

"Are you jealous that Maca gets along better with a child than you?", Sole intervened, amused.

  
"That's ridiculous. I just thought it was ... distributed unfair. Maca and Tere had the tamed and easy going Children ... and Zulema traded Freya for a miniature version of Casper. Wouldn't this Project get away a few months from my sentence in this Hell, I wouldn't take part in it "Anabel said annoyed, then grabbed a magazine from the shelf above her bed and started reading.

"Zulema has changed the Child?" asked Rizos surprised.

  
"" I am surprised that none of the Children were used for an Sign, to their freedom or hurt them - I mean Zulema is a Person that would surely do something like that huh? . This woman is unpredictable", added Sole.

  
"Maybe, I think she exchanged Freya for Sofia because, she didn't want to deal with the exhausting, naughty child," Maca explained to the older inmate.

  
"What is planned next? Maybe I can still take part for the Project?" asked Rizos with a playful grin.

  
"The preschool teacher and the art teacher didn't want to tell us yet . I'm also curious to see what they have come up with. In a prison there is hardly anything exciting that could pass as a leisure activity. We'll find out next week"

********

For the next upcoming meeting, the pre-school teacher and the art teacher had come up with something special. Of course, the Possibilities of how to best bring the criminal women and children in a prison together and do something productive were limited. Nevertheless, after a long discussion, the decision was made that the next meeting would be a kind of surprise for both sides. And some would look at it naive, stupid and dangerous - but the previous weekly meetings had achieved positive results.

Those were the words of the preschool Teacher and the art Teacher. Compared to the very first meeting a few months ago, the Children seemed more balanced and spoke days before the next meeting, about how much they were looking forward to meet their new friends. And the inmates saw it with mixed feelings.

While Anabel and Zulema were still annoyed by the hours they were supposed to be babysitting - and was Tere put in infirmary for long periods of time , Maca was looking forward to seeing Dylan. 

The little boy reminded her of her dead Niece. And maybe that was just what she needed in Prison. A child that shows you that the little moments in life can be so colorful and beautiful.

Since Tere was still on rehab and locked away in the infirmary on this day of the Surprise, and also she had been excluded from further participation in the Project because of the relapse and the consumption of drugs, Rizo's application was approved to step in for Tere's position and the curly hair Woman was allowed attend today's meeting.

So what could be nicer for Rizos than to spent the day with Maca - in which she was still in a very happy relationship with - standing at the gates to the entrance of the cell complex and waited for the guards to bring them to the Children.

  
Zulema and Anabel made a rather indifferent Impression. What did the two older women care, what a surprise the preschool teacher had come up with in collaboration with the art teacher?

In contrast to Maca and Rizos, they didn't really share the Anticipation of seeing the annoying little monsters again.

They had still developed not a closer bond with Sofia and Hector. It was just some Children that you saw once a week and you just had to make sure that they didn't die. Or tried to kill each other - because sometime even Hector and Sofia had their Moments when they tried to hit, bite and throw objects at each other - mostly when an adult was not looking.

"Handcuff them. We don't want to take any Risks!" - Fabio looked at the four women with Disgust.

He found the plan, which Miranda would have given her full approval of, ridiculously naive and stupid.

It was absolutely dangerous and a kind of suicide Command - a few months of Babysitting does not change any of the inmates so fundamentally, that one should or could totally destroy this Project.

But nobody listened to him and Fabio just wanted to make sure, that the Ladies understood - that they shouldn't screw up or come up with stupid Ideas.

It was absolutely unnecessary to come up with any kind of dumb Plan. And so Zulema, Maca, Rizos and Anabel were handcuffed and it should show them - who was in power here.


	7. Chapter 7.

After loud protests from Rizos and Anabel, the four finally had their handcuffs on and were brought by the Guards to a bus, in front of the door were Sofia, Hector, Olivia and Dylan standing, together with their Mothers, who only gave the four Women dangerous looks. Nothing good came out of the cell block inhabited by Maca, Zulema, Anabel, and Rizos.

  
"What is that? Do you want to let the mothers monitor us now? It's enough that we are monitored by the nerd art Teacher and the incompetent preschool teacher," complained Zulema when she was taken to the bus and her handcuffs were not removed . The other three project Partners felt the same and after Maca, Zulema, Anabel and Rizos got on the bus - the children did the same, sat down next to their ´cell-friends´ and the mothers of the children took palce the front part of the Bus.

"Do you know what the surprise is Maca ? My mom says it's something really cool" - asked Dylan who was sitting next to Maca and before the blonde could give an answer, Olivia interfered.

  
"Hello? Tere is not there - that's not a nice surprise. Rizos is friendly too ... but I miss Tere!", Olivia said unhappy.  
"Didn't Doctor Sandoval told us, that Tere has a lot of stomach ache? And that's why he can't come along?", came it from Hector, who had turned around in his seat next to Anabel to overhear the conversation of the others.

"That's unfair - I haven't seen Tere in a long time. She'd love to be on this School Trip", Olivia sighed once.  
"Liv don't be sad. we´re on a School trip - yay", Sofia shouted next to Zulema and clapped her hands once to convince her big sister, that this day could still be great. Because there would be an School trip - only neither the adults nor the children knew where it was going - until now.

"Hello again. As you can see, the mothers of the children are on the trip today because, they feel safe to keep an eye on their offspring - you will visit a natural history museum in Madrid with the children today. As. .. Reward for both sides that it went so well and that the children feel so comfortable. I should, however, remind you from the guards that any attempt to escape will be useless. You will get a flyer with puzzles that you should solve with your child. The team that finishes first will get a prize. We will keep an eye on you during your stay in the museum"

The joy of the four children, as well as maca and Rizos was loud to hear - because that was a crazy and yet great idea to spend the day outside the prison walls.

Only Zulema and Anabel exchanged a silent look. A trip to a museum? That almost sounded like an invitation to run away and taste the sweet flavor of freedom.

*******

After the Woman had their handcuffs removed , so they could enter the Museum with the children, the security measures were ridiculously low compared to the precautions at Cruz del Sur.

An advantage for Zule, Maca, Rizos and Anabel was, that they wore civilian clothes and did not have to take the hated white and yellow uniforms with them on the trip. And so they seemed less threatening and the other museum guests didn't have to worry. Was it a win-win situation somewhere?

After entering the Museum they were briefly checked by the security Forces and then received a slip of paper from the art teacher and preschool teacher on which the questions for the quiz that had to be solved were.

Before the four prisoners would wander through the museum with the four children, however, the children's mothers issued a few words of warning to the women from the other block.

That they shouldn't lose their children, etc. Because the mothers of the children had to wait in the museum cafe with the two Guards, who were also in civilian clothes, as well as the art teacher and the preschool teacher.

"What is written on that?"  
"I thought you could already read Hector"  
"I can - only the words are stupid - and grown up words... think"  
"How can words be stupid?"

  
"You sound stupid and look so complicated Olivia"  
"Maybe the words on the quiz don't like you either"  
"But you can read the questions or not Liv?"  
"Nope - but Rizos is reading the questions and will explain it to me."  
"What's that the price?"

  
"The teacher said that would be a surprise - maybe we'll get ice cream?"  
"Yeah right - didn't Anabel say there is no ice cream in Prison?"  
"Yes she did and since we are no longer in prison - an ice cream would be really cool"  
"We definitely win"  
"What do we mean we win? There are four different teams Olivia"

  
"Right - but Sofia and I are sisters - and you can only win with your sister..because we share the Prize right Sofia?"  
"Then why did you try to attack each other with your spoons at lunch yesterday? I think teamwork is something else"  
"You didn't want to help Anabel paint back than Hector! Besides, sisters do that all the time. It´s Sisterhood or so. We still love each other. But we'll win the quiz - right Rizos?"

Olivia gave her Classmates an amused look , before turning to Rizos and high five to the motivated woman. It was so obvious that she would win this quiz and get the surprise in the end.

Maca and Anabel had also turned to Dylan and Hector and took them to the first part of the exhibition , based on the questions on the slip of paper.

Zulema looked at the flyer for a moment and then back to Sofia, who was already pulling on the adult's sleeve and was very impatient. If Zulema stayed here any longer, the others would definitely win and be the first to finish the quiz.

  
"Do I look like I'm having fun solving a damn quiz in a Museum Gatito?", said Zulema disinterestedly without taking his eyes off the paper. The child was lucky not to be pushed on the floor , because it was suicidal enough to pull on the sleeves of Zulema's jacket.

  
"Si . Zulema look at the quiz - we have to start otherwise or we lose ", Sofia replied and Zulema sighed in annoyance.

In the past few months, thanks to the weekly meetings with the kitten-loving girl, Sofia had gave away her initial shyness.

It's a shame because Zulema really liked the miniature version by Casper.

  
"Vale - let's get this over with Gatito - and if you pull on my Jacket once again, you'll lose a finger!"


End file.
